Alexander
Note: Very WiP. Alexander was once the god of assassins, death, and hope, but after his memories were erased, his body taken along with most of his powers, he is now just a ghost. ~Appearance~ Alexander has flaming red hair cut below the ears. He has deathly pale skin, so pale that sometimes he has the appearance of being dead. He has no freckles and only burns. His eyes are a deep brown that are often mistaken for black. He has an average height of about 5'6", and broad shoulders. Alexander looks to be in his early to mid twenties. Often times, he wears black clothing and almost never goes anywhere without a black trench coat or boots. After becoming a ghost, he has acquired a scar on his stomach from where he was earlier stabbed by Fallon, and has an almost translucent look. He has a faint, pale blue glow surrounding him. ~Personality~ Alexander is one to hold grudges, and has a rather quick temper too. He's quite revengeful and ruthless. He is also competitive, at times a bit over competitive, and clever. Though he likes to plan things out, he doesn't mind making things up as he goes. He can be romantic and charming when he wants, and often goes out of his way to do something for someone he cares for. Alexander is very ambitious. If you get to know him, even if one really are a deity, he's really sweet and caring. Due to his past, he absolutely despises most dieties and has a tendency to send assassins after them in an attempt to harm or even kill them. He is very loyal and protective of his few friends, and surprisingly friendly. WiP. Loosing your memory after having it for a couple thousand years apparently changes you a lot. ~Backstory~ Once he was a god. He was always one, until his ambition grew to big for the likes of others. He was actually scheming to become the king of the gods when a few dieties banded together to strip him of his godhood. He was enraged. Alex found out he still had a few powers, allowing for him to prolong his mortal life. During his prolonged life span, he tried finding ways to kill several dieties, which resulted in either complete failure or success. One of his successes was when he killed Fortuna, the now dead goddess of poetry, sight and luck. While a "mortal," Alexander met a girl who he fell in love with. However, he was killed by her and her brother, though he fortunately landed on an ambrosia flower as he was dying. After becoming a god again, he wandered around, eventually meeting them he banded together with Kokumajutsu, Harkman and Vixey to help end the life of one powerful god: Kenshin. Alexander hopes that after they end Kenshin that they could also kill a few more dieties together. WiP ~Story~ Crazy big WiP ~Powers~ Though he was stripped of dietyhood, he could still create and take away hope, and has astounding accuracy when it comes to aim. He also is constantly cheating death, prolonging his mortal life. After he became a god again, he was able to control death, if you will. He can now bring people back to life, though there is a steep price that he doesn't tell them about, which often results in the other's death or deathbed. He can also grant people immortality, though he cannot take immortality away. After being captured by Fallon, he had all his powers and deityship removed, so he now doesn't have any. He does, however, still have great aim when it comes to throwing things.. ~Character Relationships~ All very WiP >Kokumajutsu< Kokumajastu is one of Alexander's partners. He considers him to be clever and determined, something he can appreciate. He has learned a bit about from from reading some books in Fallon's extensive library. WiP >Vixey< Vixey is also one of Alexander's partners in crime. He appreciates her ruthlessness, and even thinks of her as a friend. WiP At the moment, Alexander doesn't even know she exists. >Harkman< Though Alexander never fully trusted him, he found him useful to attack Fallon. He was a little annoyed when he learned Harkman was killed, but he's not about to go bring him back from the dead. He now didn't even know he was partnered with him, though, through reading around in Fallon's library, he has found out about Harkman. >Whyatt< Whyatt was Alexander's assistant. He used to think he was just another assassin for him to use, but over time he considered him almost as a friend. However, after learning that Whyatt snuck off and Galaxian took his place, he became angry towards him and now wants him dead. He currently has no idea who his old assistant is. >Kenshin< Alexander thinks that Kenshin is perhaps one if the most annoying deities out there, mostly because he won't die when he's supposed to. He is also thoroughly annoyed with his and Rune's relationship. WiP; doesn't know who that is atm >Fallon< Fallon is Alexander's rival deity of assassins. He thinks her to be a worth appointment. They have a history together, which is partly why he hates her so much. However, after loosing his memory and becoming a now powerless ghost, he has talked to her and thinks them friends. However, after gaining some memories back of their old love life, he seems to still have some feelings for her, and he has also grown concerned about her avoiding him. He often follows her around when he's bored, since she's in charge and will hopefully give him something to do. >Rune< Originally, Alexander saved her from a pit of quicksand and cave, was the one to tell her to eat the ambrosia flower. He intended to use her to help kill off many dieties, but for some reason that is yet to be revealed, Rune found out and left, leaving him very angry. This lead him to trying to kill her several times, along with burning her domain. Now that he has no recollection of who she is, there really is no relationship. >Galaxian Explosion< Originally, he thought the other wouldn't be too bad, but, especially after Galaxian was held captive in Kokumajutsu's hideout, he figured out just how annoying Galaxian can be. WiP >Skylar< Alexander seems to have a certain grudge against the demigod, mostly because he's tried killing him three{?} times and still won't die. WiP Specter< For a while, Alexander completely despised them, but after loosing his memory, he thinks of them as fairly kind and friendly. WiP >Franz< Alexander seems greatful that Franz is used to being around ghosts. It means for him, that he and Franz should have an easier time talking. He also thinks of him as a friend. WiP ~Trivia~ * Alexander actually enjoys drawing in his free time * He liked killing demigods because they're half deity and much easier to kill * He may of may not still have feelings for a certain goddess ** Alright, he does >:3 * He has taken up the hobby of reading Category:Male Category:OC Category:Ex-Deity